


Persuasion

by Walkerismychoice



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerismychoice/pseuds/Walkerismychoice
Summary: Zoe uses Beckett's attraction to her to persuade him to help her break into a secret room at Penderghast.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this off the version of the scene where MC tries to flirt with Beckett to get him to unlock the door if you didn’t buy the scene with Griffin to learn how to get in yourself. It’s kind of a continuation of what could have happened, so the beginning dialogue is directly from chapter four. It borders on M/NSFW

“Don’t look at me,” Beckett scoffs and puts his hands up in the air. “I am certainly not helping you break into a locked room.” Just because she’s cute and she’ been trying to flirt with him all evening doesn’t mean he’s going to break rules for her. She’s probably just trying to mess with him anyway.

“I know a few ways I could make it up to you…” Zoe closes the distance between them and walks her fingers up his chest.

His heart beats faster and faster and he’s certain its pounding loud enough for her to hear. “You…I….what?” He’s not sure if it would be worse if she was joking or serious.

“Chill, I’m kidding,” she tells him and despite a twinge of disappointment, he relaxes a bit. “Mostly.”

“Well…that’s just…and we.” Oh god he’s a bumbling fool and completely humiliating himself in front of this gorgeous girl he shouldn’t even like anyway since she is standing in the way of him being the best student and Penderghast. He feels the warmth flush his cheeks again and curses the fact that he blushes so easily. It’s bad enough to feel the embarassment on the inside, but to have a visible representation of it on the outside is mortifying.

He looks away unable to handle her heated gaze any longer and clears his throat. “Ahem. You wanted me to unlock this door, yes? I believe I can do that easily enough being a metal-att.” He notices Zoe smirk as he turns his attention to the door. He’d do anything to change the subject right now. He does a simple spell and the door unlocks with ease.

“Yes, Thank you!” Zoe exclaims and excitedly hugs him around the neck before bounding inside. “Crap she’s gone, but what is this place?” She looks around with wonder.

“I have no idea.” Beckett surveys the room containing hundreds of random magickal objects. This isn’t on any of the school schematics-“

Before he can finish a sentence Zoe is grabbing him by the blazer lapels and pulling him close. “I meant what I said you know. Let me make it up to you.” Her voice is breathy and low as she lightly drags a finger down his lips.

Beckett coughs so hard he almost chokes. He pulls on his collar and tries to losen his tie. “That’s not necessary,” he insists although the bulge in his pants is telling him otherwise. This can’t be happening. She’s just too hot to be into a guy like him.

She shrugs and cocks her head to the side. “A deal’s a deal and I never go back on my word.” She moves his hand away and swiftly removes the tie that had been such a struggle for him in his state of distress. He shrugs off his jacket while she begins to unbutton his shirt. If she’s not going to let it go, he might as well enjoy it.

Zoe appears to lose patience fumbling with the rest of the buttons and rips the shirt open, tossing it to the side. She rakes her fingers down his chest sending goosebumps across his skin.

She scans his chest and nods approvingly. “All that yoga has paid off. Who would have known all this was hiding under the stuffy uniform?”

“Well…um..” Beckett decides now is not a time to be shy. “It’s only fair if you show me what’s under yours too.”

“You know what?” Zoe pokes a finger in his chest with a stern face before the corners of her lips quirk into a smile. “You’re right.” In one swift motion she lifts of both her shirts to reveal her bare chest.

Beckett’s jaw drops. “You aren’t wearing a bra.”

“Is that a problem?” she asks and he shakes his head no. “Good.” She leans in and gives him a peck on the lips before moving to his neck where she sucks so hard it will probably leave a mark. He takes in the sweet scent of her shampoo, something floral and citrusy.

“Mmm,” he moans as pleasurable sensations jolt through him, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, and Zoe can probably feel it.

She shifts her eyes down below his waist. “Maybe I should take care of that,” she suggests and his breaths quicken and become shallow. She definitely felt it. He’s worried he might come untouched as she unbuckles his belt. She pulls down his pants and then underwear down, his hard length springing free.

Now it’s Zoe’s turn to be surprised as her own eyes go wide. “Wow, Beckett…”

“Beckett…Beckett…Earth to Beckett.” Shreya slaps the table in front of him. Quit daydreaming. Professor Kontos gave us a spell to work on.

“You’re blushing again, Beckett.” Zoe gives him that familiar smirk. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Beckett darts his eyes down to the table. “Okay, about that spell…” He tries to gather his composure while Shreya and Zoe both giggle. If only there was a spell to prevent him from being such an incompetent fool in front of attractive girls.


End file.
